


Day Three

by LittleEagle



Series: 20 day Kink Challange [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle
Summary: Russian translations1 Sunshine2 Yes3 My Sunflower4 No5 Please6 I love you.





	

[Outfit](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.polyvore.com/day_fourteen/set?id=207215984)

* * *

It was dark in the house when he returned home. Ivan walked quietly through the corridors to not wake up the Baltics or [name]. He entered the room and after locking the door he stripped from his clothes. It was cold in the room and Ivan hurriedly climbed into the bed and snuggled up to [name]. He put an arm around her in an embrace and his hand sneaked under her nightgown, to the warm skin of her smooth stomach. He drew circles and abstract motives onto her skin, trying to distract himself and fall asleep.  
But instead of getting sleepy, Ivan got turned on, his hands moved up to her soft breasts, heaving and sinking calmly in her sleep. He tugged on her buds gently causing her to stir in her sleep. His hand moved back to her stomach and down under her panties, his fingers barely brushing against her folds but enough to drawl a moan from her. She opened her eyes blinking to keep them open and turned onto her other side. "Oh, Ivan. You're home finally," [name] said with a sweet, sleepy smile when she registered it wasn't one of the Baltic boys having a nightmare. "I always come home to my солнышко1," he said and gave a kiss to her forehead. She shifted around to lie comfortably in his arms and let him rest his hand on her butt.  
Ivan squeezed her butt making her to look up him with a confused gaze. "I haven't seen you in a week and I don't even get a kiss?" Ivan maid a fake pout and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, placing it behind her ear. She pressed her lips to his in what started as a soft kiss. His hand moved down on the side of her body, his thumb brushing over her nipple causing her to moan into the kiss. Ivan's tongue dwelled into her wet cavern, easily winning the fight against hers. He was exploring every little hidden corner of her mouth, just like his fingers were doing the same under her panties. [Name] pulled away from the breathless kiss with a blush invisible in the dark.  
She could hear Ivan snicker lightly. "You know that  _this_  is to my advantage, да2?" he asked and pulled upwards her panties a little, making it slightly bore into her soft skin. "Yes, I~" she said but a moan cut her off when Ivan's other hand easily cupped her small breasts. He chuckled lightly and moved his hand away from her butt. [Name] let out a sound of displeasure and shifted to have his hand on her again. They repeated this a few more times, making her grow frustrated and the bedsheets to get more wrinkled. "Ivan, why do you have to do this every time?" she whined and grabbed his wrist to keep his hand from moving. "Because I love seeing your cute pout, моим подсолнечник3," he said and gave her a light kiss, barely touching her lips.  
[Name] let out an angry sigh and climbed over Ivan trying to turn him onto his back. In a blink of an eye she found herself pressed into the mattress, her hands pinned above her head. "You still don't know that you can't win," Ivan whispered against her skin before giving a light nip to her neck. Her lips parted with a soft moan and she felt him smirk. He bit her neck a bit stronger but it was barely leaving a mark. She moaned again, her back arching the slightest bit. Her bent body pressed against his larger frame, the thin fabric of her nightdress keeping their bodies from touching. Annoyed by the loss of contact Ivan straightened up, straddling her and pulled off the black decorated dress he loved so much, not only because it was having a sunflower print but also it was showing off her beautiful body.  
A shiver ran along her body at the sudden loss of heat and she reached up to Ivan's neck and pulled him into a kiss. He was holding himself up on his elbows, his hands squeezing her soft breasts, occasionally pinching her buds, already hardened from the cold air. Her hands knotted in his pale, white-blond hair and she gently gripped it when he grinded his crotch against her womanhood. Even through the double layer of underwear she could feel his member being fully erect. She smiled at Ivan when he pulled away from the kiss and brought one hand down to the rim of his boxer. "We should take this off, да2?" she asked, mocking him slightly. "Нет4," he replied with an almost cruel smirk.  
He moved towards the bottom of the bed and took one of her nipples into his mouth. His tongue swept over the delicate skin a few times before he pulled away to blow on the saliva-covered bud. Ivan repeated the process on the other side, drawling quiet whimpers from her. "Ivan~" his name left her lips in a pleading way, making his member twitch impatiently. He moved even further down and gripped the top of her panties with his teeth. He pulled it off slowly and leaning down deep, letting his nose to brush against her folds. She moaned and wriggled to get the damned piece of clothing off quickly. Ivan lifted her feet, pulling the fabric away finally and gave a kiss to each of her soles before crawling over her again.  
Her legs wrapped around his thigh he placed to the top of hers to keep her from closing her legs. One of his hands was next to her hip, supporting his weight while the other rubbed her clit lightly. Deep sighs and shallower moans from [name] were reaching his ear and making him smile. Oh, how he loved to hear her impotent sounds when he teased her. Ivan's fingers moved around her folds, spreading her juices all over her what previously soaked her panties. A finger slipped inside her core, followed by another at his next thrust earning a louder moan from her. He pulled his hand away and licked his fingers. Ivan moved back between her legs, lifting them over his shoulders. He pressed a kiss to her clit before he attempted to clean her but newer and newer streaks of her juices leaked after his every lick. "Ivan, please," she mewled with the small knot in her lower abdomen growing.  
He lifted off her legs and placed them onto the bed. He quickly got rid of his underwear and positioned himself at her entrance. Ivan dragged his tip along her slit once before he pushed the tip inside. [Name] let out a content sigh and thrust towards him but he gripped her hips, keeping her in place. Ivan pushed a bit more in then pulled out almost completely. "Пожалуйста5," she begged when he pumped in and out shallowly. Ivan smiled and forced himself deep into her. He grunted as even after a year-long affair she still felt incredibly tight. He stayed there for a while until her sweet voice reached him. "Ivan, move." She didn't have to ask twice as he pulled out to the brim and slammed back with a powerful thrust.  
She gripped the bedsheets to keep herself from moving away even if his hold on her hips were strong enough. Ivan was pumping in and out slowly but hard with grunts both of pleasure and effort leaving his lips. She was moaning in time with each of his thrusts, spurring him on to go faster and harder. [Name] locked her legs around his waist, making him push deeper inside her. Ivan leaned down to kiss her, their tongues swirling around the other in a wet mess. She sucked on his tongue lightly, his thrusts becoming so powerful even the bed creaked under their movements. Ivan pulled away and nibbled on her ear while whispering dirty things in Russian.  
Her arms wrapped around his back, nails digging into his pale skin and she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts.  "[Name]...can I go faster?" he asked afraid to hurt her but needing to meet his release. "Su-sure," she moaned out with light nods accompanying her answer. Ivan doubled his efforts and with loud grunts and growls he pumped even faster, the bed shaking under them. She moaned loudly when his thrusts hit her special spot, her nails leaving scratches on his back. Her little knot became so unbearably tight that it was a miracle she hasn't tipped over the edge already. One more thrust later the knot loosened up and her walls tightened around Ivan in a blinding pleasure of her orgasm. Ivan came a few thrusts later but he kept going sloppily, releasing every drop of his seed inside her.  
He flopped down next to her, giving a kiss to her sweaty forehead. She let a little sigh escape as she turned towards Ivan. [Name] was tracing his muscles on his chest distractedly and she didn't noticed Ivan's soft and loving expression. He caught her hand, intertwining their fingers and pulling the back of her hand to his lips. He pressed a kiss onto it before pulling her hand onto his side. He let go and wrapped his arm around her while pulling the covers over their exhausted bodies. "Я люблю тебя6," she said and lifted her head to kiss him. "I love you too, моим подсолнечник3."

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translations  
> 1 Sunshine  
> 2 Yes  
> 3 My Sunflower  
> 4 No  
> 5 Please  
> 6 I love you.


End file.
